Darth Havoc
UWAGA! TA STRONA NAJPEWNIEJ NIE ZOSTANIE UKOŃCZONA I JEST NIEWAŻNA!!! ~Vader Darth Havoc (1048 BBY-205 ABY)- Niezwykle potężny użytkownik mocy rasy ludzkiej, Sith przybywający z Galaktyki Sithów. W 200 ABY dokonał inwazji na Zachodnie Imperium i Nową Republikę prawie je podbijając. Historia Początki' ' Niewiele o nim wiadomo, tylko tyle że wraz z zakończeniem Nowych Wojen Sithów uciekł do innej galaktyki i nikt do 200 ABY go nie widział. Kolonizacja Galaktyki Galaktyka do której w końcu przybył była mniejsza od znanej wcześniej. Zamieszkiwana była głównie przez Gh'ilków- istoty podobne do Yuuzhan Vongów lecz nieco niższe oraz z brązową, chropowatą skórą podobną do krokodyla. Udało mu się ich przekonać do zbudowania armii z dotąd rozbitych w Państwa-Miasta i rozsianych po galaktyce Gh'ilków, jeśli pomoże im poprowadzić ich do zwycięstwa z wrogimi Jurlandami. Znalezienie Planety Mocy oraz założenie Wielkiego Zakonu W około 500 BBY czasu Galaktyki Gwiezdnych Wojen udało mu się znaleźć planetę na której Kybery były niemal co krok. Eksplorując planetę znalazł miasta pełne ludzi, którzy jak się okazało byli wszyscy wrażliwi na moc. Obiecał im, podobnie jak Gh'ilkom tryumf oraz kolonizację galaktyk wzamian za pomoc. ' Pokonanie Jurlandów oraz Konstrukcja Floty' W około 127 BBY czasu Galaktyki Gwiezdnych Wojen Jurlandowie zostali pokonani przez wielką armię Gh'ilków oraz Sithów. Cała Galaktyka została skolonizowana, więc Havoc przemianował ją na Galaktykę Sithów. W ok. 100 BBY czasu GGW rozpoczęła się konstrukcja floty Sithów. Odkrycie funkcji Kyberów Jak się okazało, Kybery odpowiednio spreparowane mogą nadać się do wytworzenia energii tak potężnej, by zasilać całe planety. Gdy w około 20 ABY przybył do niego łącznik zawiadamiający go o istnieniu Gwiazd Śmierci, Havoc postanowił pójść krok dalej. Skonstruowano Superlaser, który zamontowano na jego osobistym krążowniku- Fist of Sith. Laser nie niszczył planet całkowicie. On je po prostu palił. W ciągu około 3 dni planeta stawała się tak gorąca, że osoby które wcześniej nie spłonęły w pożarach po prostu się rostapiały. Po 50 godzinach od użycia lasera planeta była tylko morzem lawy. Inwazja na Galaktykę W około 200 ABY flota Sithów przybyła do znanej nam Galaktyki. 3 Superniszczyciele, 100 zwykłych Niszczycieli, 12 milionów Gh'ilków z pełnym uzbrojeniem oraz blasterami, 50000 oficerów oraz 3 miliony Sithów wlało się jak fala do Galaktyki, która aktualnie była w konflikcie Zachodniego Cesarstwa i Nowej Republiki. Natychmiast skolonizowano niemal całe Zewnętrzne Rubierze oraz biorąc za bazę Bespin uprzednio go grabiąc i doprowadzając do ruiny. Wojna Imperium Zachodu i Republika nie miały wyboru- sprzymierzyły się by pokonać Sithów. Pierwszym celem Superlasera Fist of Sith było Naboo. Nie udało się obronić systemu i mnóstwo Statków Republiki zostało zniszczone, a Naboo spłonęło. Pierwszą wygraną bitwą po stronie Republiki była Bitwa o Bakurę. Następnie zwyciężono na Endorze, Rattataku, Geonosis i Rylothu co nie zadowoliło Havoca. Mając dość oczekiwania ruszono wprost na planety Jądra. Ofiarą Superlasera padły Korelia i Anaxes. Po spaleniu tych dwóch planet ruszono na Coruscant. Wtedy Sithowie wpadli w pułapkę Republiki i Imperium. Zmierzyły się ze sobą 3 floty (w tym 2 sprzymierzone). Bitwa rozegrała się też na samym Coruscant dokładnie w Senacie Galaktycznym, gdzie walczyli głównie sprzymierzeni Imperialni i Republikańscy Jedi z Sithami (Strzelców w bitwie o Senat było niewielu). Ostatecznie Juan Skywalker, potomek Wielkiego Mistrza Luka Skywalkera wraz z radą Jedi dostali się na Fist Of Sith. Próbowali swych sił w pojedynku z Havocem, ten jednak okazał się zbyt silny i w ciągu niecałych 10 minut padło 20 Jedi, Skywalker z 2 ocalałymi Mistrzami zostali uwięzieni, a Sith zaprezentował swe umiejętności. Samą mocą spowodował zderzenie dwóch Republikańskich krążowników. Wtedy właśnie okazało się, że przybyły posiłki. Juan momentalnie się uwolnił korzystając z zamieszania oraz udał do reaktora głównego. Przebijając maszyny mieczem świetlnym spowodował wybuch statku, zabijając Havoca, ok. 150 000 Gh'ilków, 5000 oficerów, 1000 Sithów ale i siebie. Zniszczenie Fist Of Sith zdecydowanie osłabiło Sithów i doprowadziło do upadku ich potęgi. Po śmierci Po śmierci stał się duchem mocy oraz osiedlił się na Dagobah. Mimo to nadal był niebezpieczny, więc został dla bezpieczeństwa zamknięty w jego własnym holokronie (Holokron był później Artefaktem Ciemnej Strony) Wyposażenie Walczył dwoma czerwonymi Shoto Strażnika, używał też w niezwykle niszczycielski sposób mocy. Nieznana jest jego forma walki, prawdopodobnie sam ją wymyślił będąc w innej galaktyce. Fist of Sith, jego flagowy statek był mniej więcej wielkości Executora Dartha Vadera. Przypominał on wielką literę A. Posiadał także prywatny statek, mianowicie Prom Typu Lambda-IIv2, nowszą wersję Lambdy którą widzimy w Powrocie Jedi. Kategoria:PanVadereq Kategoria:Sithowie